spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monopolis
Monopolis is the pilot episode of Spongopoly. In this episode, SpongeBob and Squidward go on a mission to save Patrick but find all three of them are stuck in Monopolis. This episode is written by Kidboy24. Characters *'SpongeBob SquarePants' *'Patrick Star' *'Squidward Tentacles' *'Sandy Cheeks' *'Gary SquarePants' *'Eugene Krabs' *'Sheldon J. Plankton' *'Karen Plankton' *'Mr. Monopoly' Plot One again, Plankton tries to steal the formula. Luckily SpongeBob arrives just in time! Later at SpongeBob's Birthday Party, the lights go out so the gang are forced to play Monopoly. Patrick roles Sandy's special die and disappears! SpongeBob forces Squidward into helping him save him. However, the die can only be rolled two times before it disappears leaving SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward stuck in Monopolis. Trivia *This is the only episode of season one to have Plankton and Karen in it. They are planned to appear on the first episode of every season. *Mr. Monopoly's real name is Jeff. He literally says "My name is Jeff, but you can call me Mr. Monopoly." referencing 22 Jump Street. *When Patrick sees the giant die, he thinks it is Mojang Studios but there is no way he would know what Mojang or Minecraft is. *Kidboy has never ate a scone. :( *DiamondMarine isn't a parody of any YouTuber. *When SpongeBob is outside Jail, he isn't scared by what Mr. Monopoly said earlier. Transcript Song, Episode Begins Chum Bucket, Plankton is in his lab Plankton: (watching a video on YouTube with his laptop) Lol, you never get old Diamond Marine! Karen: Would you like a scone my dear? Plankton: I'm fine. (5 secs silence) Actually, I'll have three. (Karen exits) Man on video: Did you hear about the gun game? It ain't got no swords! (laughter is heard) Plankton: Lol, you never get ol- Actually it just got old. (closes up laptop ans throws it offscreen) Karen: (walks on with a plate of scones) Lunch is served! Plankton: I'm fine. Besides, today i'll steal the formula! Karen: Really? Well good luck with that! Plankton: Krabs is out looking for a cheap present for SpongeBob who gets half an hour off work today! Karen: And? Plankton: It means Squidward's running solo! And he hates his job so much he's bound to give it to me! Karen: So you won't be needing the scones? Plankton: Not until next season! (bubbles appear as the scene cuts to The Krusty Krab. Plankton walks up to the boat) Hello Squidwa- he's not there! This is ridiculous! I mean we're in opening hours and nobody is- (turns around) Squidward? Squidward: Hello, welcome to The Krusty Torture, may I take your order? Plankton: One Krab- Squidward: (hands over Krabby Patty) Very predictable. Would you like fries with that? Plankton: Nah, got any scones? (SpongeBob bursts in and snatches Plankton's patty) SpongeBob: I'll be taking that. Want any scones? Plankton: Actually I would. (SpongeBob gives him a bag of scones) Nice having service with you! (leaves) SpongeBob: So Squidward, you coming to my birthday? Squidward: (sighs) cuts to SpongeBob's house where SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Gary, Eugene and Sandy are dancing to Squeeze Me SpongeBob: Isn't this fun? Patrick: Yeah, best birthday ever! Sandy: I'd say that myself! (after 10 secs the music stops and everything looks dark) The power's down! Squidward: (sarcastically) Oh no, better go home... Mr Krabs: No need! I'll fetch me old game of Monopoly! (The gang are playing Monopoly) Squidward: May I be excused? SpongeBob: Yes, you can be excused but you may not! Besides, the power may be down but Monopoly is the next best thing on the list! Squidward: I don't want you to get me wrong but I love Monopoly, just playing with you makes the game bad! Sandy: Scones anyone? SpongeBob: I'm fine. I just hope my presents are decent! Squidward: Whose turn is it? Mr. Krabs: Patricks I believe. Patrick: (roles die and disappears) Sandy: He used my die! He's now in a world where Monopoly is reality! Squidward: Can I give you that fifty now? SpongeBob: There's no time for that now! (takes Squidward hand and roles the die, they disappear) Mr. Krabs: They took the die with them! You can make another, right? Sandy: Sure can! (Scene: Monopolis) SpongeBob: Where are we? Squidward: I don't know!? Look, there's writing on the floor. SpongeBob: It says go! Patrick: (offscreen) Help! I'm under Mojang Studios! SpongeBob: Patrick? (scene cuts to a hill) Mr. Monopoly: (SpongeBob and Squidward approach) My name is Jeff, but you can call me Mr. Monopoly. Welcome to Monopolis! I see you found the die. SpongeBob: Yes, but we should be going. Mr. Monopoly: Don't you want to have a game? Patrick: Sure! Mr. Monopoly: Great! You play Monopoly? Squidward: We just played one before coming here. Mr. Monopoly: Splendid! Here is a bit different, the die roles for you. Oh, you also want to stay away from jail. Patrick: Why? Mr. Monopoly: You'll never leave.... (Scene cuts back to Monopolis, everyone is on go) Mr. Monopoly: The die is rolling! (SpongeBob speeds outide of jail) SpongeBob: What happened? Mr. Monopoly: The die roles for you, remember? (Patrick speeds over to a couple of houses) Patrick: Whoo! Yeah! Narrator: The game may seem like fun but soon someone will go bankrupt. Well, that's a whole other story! Bye! Category:Spongopoly Category:Pigboy24 Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:2015